Blanc's Christmas Present
by Saber Knight
Summary: Neptune asks Blanc what she wants for Christmas.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **A/N: A (late) Christmas present for Archaeologist of Humanity and you, my readers (at least to those who like a little Neptune x Blanc).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Blanc~!" Neptune called out as she burst into Blanc's bedroom.

Blanc, startled, quickly used her body to cover the present she was wrapping. When she saw it was just Neptune and not one of her little sisters, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Get in and close the door." She commanded, and the girl hurriedly complied.

"Wrapping presents for Ro-" Neptune began to ask, only for Blanc to instantly clamp her hand over her mouth.  
"DON'T say their names." She said with a glare, silencing the purple-haired girl.

Blanc withdrew her hand, looking at Neptune. Neptune looked back at her, and there was a moment of silence for several long moments before Blanc's anger vein twitched. "So, what are you doing here, Neptune?" She finally asked.

"What do you want for Christmas, Blanc~?" Neptune answered with a question, smiling cheerfully.  
"Huh...?" Blanc muttered, blinking. "Today's the 23rd... and you're only _now_ asking me what I want?"  
"...Yeah." The girl playfully averted her eyes.  
"Last minute shopping, I see." She said with a sigh.

"Well, I finished getting everyone else's gifts yesterday!" Neptune boasted, holding her head up high.  
"You're supposed to get Christmas gifts early." Blanc simply stated.  
"I was... busy." She was clearly not.  
"Right."

Neptune hurriedly tried to change the subject. "So, what do you want for Christmas? I'll get you anything! Do you want a killer robot that's planning world domination, a fire-breathing dragon that isn't potty-trained, or maybe even a Snow Globe that may or may not be a ticking time bomb~?"

Blanc just stared at her, and she had a pretty good idea that all three of those had had something to do with Nepgear. "No thank you." She finally said, turning back to the present she was wrapping.

Neptune came up behind her, putting her arms around her neck. "Come on, Blanc! There must be _something_ you'd like!"  
 _Something that I'd like?_ Blanc thought, and her cheeks became tinged with red.  
"Tell me! Tell me!" The girl kept whining.  
"Then..."

Neptune immediately hushed, poking her head around to look at Blanc's face. "Yeah?"  
"I want..." The brunette's cheeks grew redder.  
"Yeah~?"  
"...to spend a day with you..."

There.

She went and said it.

She couldn't believe she actually said it, but she did.

Blanc's face burned red hot as she waited for Neptune to react...

"That's it?" Neptune asked, tilting her head, puzzled.  
"...What do you mean 'that's it'?" Blanc muttered, her anger vein pulsing.  
"I figured you'd want something like a new book or breast padding, but just a day with little ol' me?"  
"...Do you mind?" The brunette softly asked, her hair over her eyes.

Neptune smiled as she hugged Blanc. "Not one bit! How about we go out tomorrow?"  
Blanc's ears went red. "Tomorrow's... Christmas Eve." She muttered. Christmas Eve in Gamindustri was typically a... _couple's_ holiday.  
"Yeah! It'll be the perfect time to go out!" The girl asserted.  
"...You're really OK with this?" The brunette asked.

Neptune pinched Blanc's cheek, making her wince. "Of course I am! You're my precious friend, dummy!"  
Blanc softly smiled. "Then... I'm looking forward to tomorrow..."  
"I'll come by at 8 in the morning, then!" The girl stood up to leave.  
"I'll be waiting."

With that, Blanc saw Neptune out the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

Tomorrow... she had a date with Neptune.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Blanc took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart as she looked at the time. It was, quite literally, a few minutes before eight, and Neptune was nowhere in sight. _She said eight, so obviously she's going to arrive_ right _at eight._ She told herself as she paced back and forth in front of the door.

The minutes ticked by until the time was eight o'clock on the dot.

Blanc stopped pacing and glared at the door.

Almost immediately, it opened partway and Neptune poked her head through. When she saw Blanc standing there glaring, she gave her a peace sign. "I'm right on time, Blanc~!"  
The brunette sighed. "You're supposed to arrive early."  
"Don't sweat the small stuff!" The girl said as she walked up to her. "Are you ready?"  
She smiled at her. "Yes."

"Then..." Neptune began as she took ahold of Blanc's hand, causing the brunette's cheeks to redden, "let's go!" With that, she started out of the Lowee Basilicom with Lowee's CPU in tow.  
"Where are we going?" Blanc asked, her eyes darting down to their held hands.  
The girl stopped.  
"You do know, right?" She glared at the back of her head.

Neptune looked back at Blanc, smiled, and said... "I have no idea!"  
"I figured..." Blanc muttered before taking the lead, pulling Neptune along behind her. "I know a good place to have breakfast."  
"Oooh~? Do they have pudding?"  
"No."

Neptune pouted, drawing Blanc's attention. "...I'll get you some pudding later, OK?" She said, and immediately Neptune's face lit up.  
"Thanks, Blanc!"

Blanc smiled, and together the two of them went off into the city to enjoy a day of fun together.

It really didn't turn out like a date, like Blanc imagined (fantasized) it would, but she didn't mind.

All she wanted was to just spend some time with Neptune.


End file.
